Diary of a Girl
by JayceeMasen
Summary: When her entire family dies Jaycee Masen is left with no one but her best friend. And he's being drafted. This is the story of how one girl stays strong and ultimately becomes invinscible.


_July 28, 1918_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, now that my entire family is dead I might as well sell the house and go live in New York now. That's what Nadia thinks I should do. Of course Nate has already said that if I do he's going there and dragging me back. I don't understand why all of this happens to me. I can think of plenty of other people who deserve it more than I do. Whatever, at least Nate hasn't decided to come down with any fatal diseases yet. Knock on wood. Nadia is freaking out because I didn't go to rehearsal yesterday and lord knows that if I don't show up to rehearsal it means I've died or come down with vocal paralysis. Well, with half of the school sick or out because their families are sick I guess she has a reason to be a freak about someone being absent. Well, I am hungry. I think I'll go eat some brownies just to piss Nadia off._

_Until next time I need to rant about my life._

_Jaycee Masen_

_August 2, 1918_

_Dear Diary, _

_So we've had all of our summer showcases. They went smoothly and everything. Nate and his mom came to mine to be supportive. According to Mrs. George my voice has gotten better since she last heard it, even if that was about a week ago when I was rehearsing at her house. I don't think I could survive without her. I'd probably just sit in my house and wait for someone to make me some food. I'm a tad lazy. One of the women in the audience came up to me after the show and asked what my real name was. When I asked her what the hell she was talking about she was just like "It says Jaycee on the program. That can't be your actual name". It was pretty funny. Especially when I said that my real name was Vladimir. Then Nadia had to go and ruin it. She came over and was all "Her name is Jayna Cecily Masen and she is my most promising student. She is fifteen blah blah blah". She gets rather annoying. Anyway, Mrs. George is calling me for supper; I better go before she thinks I've jumped out the window in a fit of depression. _

_See you later…if I survive._

_Jaycee Masen_

_September 15, 1918_

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay, you know how I was saying my life sucked? Yeah, well I lied. Now my life sucks. Nate turns 18 in 4 months. Yes, this would be completely insignificant if we weren't in the middle of a war right now. As soon as he hits 18, he's drafted. This is so unfair. I think they should only make the people who have no life go to war. Then no one loses anything. I'm sorry, that's mean. Mother said that I shouldn't say mean things because then God will punish me. As if I actually care. Maybe I'll disguise myself as a boy and then get drafted too. Except, I only turn 16 in February. This is tragic, tragic I tell you! _

_My life is terrible._

_Jaycee Masen_

_November 30, 1918_

_Dear Diary, _

_So after my last rant I have decided to take action. No, I'm not going to disguise myself as a boy and pretend to be 18. I'm not that stupid. Anyway, I have to take the entrance exam for Julliard in two weeks (I'm not worried; it's going to be the easiest thing ever). But that means that I have to go to New York. Nate's being all Nate-like and saying that he doesn't want me to go because he knows that I'll come down with the flu if I do. When I claimed that if I didn't get it from hanging out at the hospital for a month surrounded by nothing but people with the flu then I wasn't going to get it by going to New York he just said the New York is bigger than Chicago and all of this other crap. Whatever, he says that he wants me to go to Julliard. He just says that he doesn't want me to go now. He thinks that because I have the worst luck on the planet that somehow I'll get killed or something. Yeah, as if. I think that I'll just continue to be annoyed the hell out of by Nadia, who I think is the spawn of the devil. Of course, that's what she calls me. I'm not mean, am I? Everyone says I am; I just think that they don't like what I have to say. Maybe I can get elected president and then all of my problems will be solved. Hey, it could happen._

_Wish me luck on my world takeover._

_Jaycee Masen_

_January 19, 1919_

_Dear Diary,_

_So Nate turned 18 last week. And guess what came in the mail yesterday? Yep, he's been drafted. He's due to report to duty next month. Great birthday present huh? First my _

_entire family dies and then my best friend is sent off to war three days after I turn 16. This is just fantastic. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you; I was accepted to Julliard. Nate finally let me go to New York. Well, he came with me but he still let me go. So I start there in September. Nate keeps saying that the war will be over by then and he'll be back to make sure I don't do anything stupid but I don't believe him. Nadia was ecstatic when she found out that I got accepted. She kept going around the entire freaking city and telling anyone who would listen of my accomplishment. It's stupid really. Don't get me wrong; I'm really happy that I got in. I've wanted to go to Julliard since I was a kid. But it just seems like a bad time._

_Oh, I forgot another thing. I nearly got arrested two days ago. The owner of the book store called the police claiming that I was being a public disturbance. Of course, when they showed up and saw that it was just me they left. Now the owner is all pissed off. Whatever, he can deal with it. Do you think that I'm a public disturbance? Yeah, I agree. I only disturb people who piss me off. And no, it doesn't matter that most people piss me off. I have to go now; Nate's mom has been obsessive over what I eat. She keeps coming over and making sure that I've eaten that day. She never believes me. She thinks that because my family died that I will starve myself or something._

_I'm not even hungry right now._

_Jaycee Masen_

_February 14, 1919_

_Dear Diary, _

_So today's my birthday. I am now officially 16. This would be great and everything if Nate didn't have to leave on Monday. He keeps telling me that he'll be fine, but how can I believe him? My own father died in this war. I think I have a right to be a bit upset. I can tell that Nate doesn't want to go anymore than I want him to. But he's trying to be strong for his mom and me. I keep trying to think of some way that I can go with him. Of course he'll never let me. I just won't tell him. There were posters all over the stores by school looking for nurses to go over there and work in the hospitals. They won't let me go because I'm only 16 though. Except I don't look 16; I'm 5'10". This might work. And if it's on a volunteer basis I can be back in time to start at Julliard. It wouldn't be so bad being in New York while Nate's in Europe if I know where he is and what he's doing. _

_I'm not entirely sure if I'll still be in Chicago next time I write._

_Jaycee Masen_


End file.
